Menunggu Berbuka
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Menunggu waktu berbuka puasa sambil menjaga adik-adiknya, bukan hal yang semudah itu bagi Taufan. [Side Story "My Family!". AU. Elemental Siblings. Ditulis untuk hari ketiga #RamadhanChallenge. Prompt: Buka puasa.]


**Menunggu Berbuka**

 _._

 _._

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

 ** _Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©_**

 ** _Fanfiction "Menunggu Berbuka" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk hari ketiga #RamadhanChallenge (Prompt: Buka puasa). Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

 ** _AU. Elemental Siblings. Teenager!Taufan. Kids!ApiAir._**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

"Kak Upaaan ... udah Maghrib beluuum?"

Taufan mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar rengekan sang adik yang baru berusia 6 tahun. Remaja 15 tahun beriris biru langit itu pun mengalihkan perhatian dari acara TV yang sedang ditontonnya. Lantas menatap adiknya, Api, sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Belum," katanya. "Api sabar dulu ya? Tunggu sampai Api denger adzan."

Api cemberut. Diraihnya lengan sang kakak, lalu digoyang-goyangkannya dengan kedua tangan.

"Api mau minuuum," bocah bermanik sewarna nyala api itu kembali merengek.

Taufan terkekeh pelan, sempat melirik jam dinding sejenak. "Iya, tinggal setengah jam lagi, kok. Sabar sebentar, oke?"

"Tapi Api hauuus ... boleh minum dikit ya, Kak Upaaan?"

"Uuuh ..."

Taufan agak bingung ketika Api memberinya tatapan imut berkaca-kaca. Berusaha memutar otak untuk mengalihkan perhatian Api, tapi idenya macet.

"Kan bukan Kakak yang nentuin waktu berbuka puasa," Taufan memberi alasan yang menurutnya masuk akal dan gampang dimengerti.

Api menunduk kecewa. Namun, sejenak kemudian wajahnya kembali terangkat dengan mimik ceria.

"Api tahu!" serunya. "Kita majuin aja jamnya, biar cepet buka!"

Taufan tertawa kaku. Ini pasti gara-gara Api pernah melihat Ayah memajukan jam dinding mereka yang terlambat beberapa menit. Kadang Taufan berharap adiknya tidak berpikiran terlalu kreatif.

"Ya nggak bisa gitu dong, Api," kata Taufan kemudian.

"Kenapaaa?"

"Soalnya ... mmm ... Ah, itu ... Waktu puasa itu kan melihat matahari. Kalau matahari sudah tenggelam, baru ada adzan. Nah, baru deh, kita boleh buka puasa."

"Bukan lihat jam?"

"Bukan."

Api terdiam sejenak. "Tapi Api hauuus ... Mau minuuum ..."

Nah, kembali lagi ke pokok masalah semula. Taufan kembali memutar otak. Jarum jam bahkan belum semenit bergerak. Apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya untuk menyibukkan Api supaya melupakan rasa hausnya?

"Kalau gitu, Api main aja dulu," usul Taufan. "Pasti nanti nggak berasa, tahu-tahu udah buka, deh."

"Main?" Api memiringkan kepalanya. "Main apa, Kak?"

"Apa aja, terserah Api. Kan Api punya banyak permainan."

"Iya deh, Kak ... Api ambil mainan Api dulu di kamar."

Taufan cuma menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat melihat adiknya berlari pergi. Tak lama kemudian, anak itu sudah kembali membawa dua mainan robot. Taufan mengerutkan kening, mengenali salah satu robot yang berwarna biru adalah milik Air. Milik Api hanya yang berwarna merah.

 _Ah, biarlah. Yang penting Api tidak merengek lagi._

Berpikir begitu, Taufan kembali menonton acara TV yang tadi terputus. Dibiarkannya Api bermain sendirian di atas karpet beludru ruang keluarga, tak jauh dari sofa tempatnya bersantai.

"Mmmmm ..."

Taufan kembali teralih dari tontonannya setelah bermenit-menit lewat, gara-gara mendengar gumaman tak jelas itu. Nadanya seperti mengeluh, terganggu oleh sesuatu. Ia pun menoleh ke samping kirinya.

Di situ, di atas sofa yang sama dengannya, adalah sosok mungil Air yang sejak tadi tidur bergelung dengan nyenyaknya. Dia yang barusan mengeluh, walaupun tidak terbangun.

Ternyata Api sudah berada di dekat adik kembarnya itu. Beberapa kali tangannya bergerak menggelitiki Air, atau mencolek pipi dan hidungnya. Sampai akhirnya Air benar-benar terbangun.

"Kakaaak ... Api nakaaal ...," kali ini Air merengek, begitu kedua matanya terbuka. Memperlihatkan iris _aquamarine_ yang sorotnya tampak mengantuk.

"Api, jangan ganggu Air, dong," tegur Taufan. "Kasihan, 'kan, Air jadi kebangun."

Api malah tertawa. "Habisnya, Api bosen main sendirian. Air juga bobo' terus dari tadi, sih."

Api menggelitiki lagi adiknya yang hampir tertidur kembali.

"Nggg ... Air ngantuuuk ..."

Dengan mata setengah terpejam, Air menepis tangan Api. Tapi Api terus saja berusaha menggelitikinya. Sedangkan Air terus mencoba menjauhkan tangan Api darinya.

"Api, jangan nakal-nakal," akhirnya Taufan menegur dengan lebih tegas. "Nanti puasanya batal, lho."

Api langsung berhenti, lalu menatap Taufan. Tapi Air sudah telanjur bangun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau nakal, puasanya batal?" tanya Api dengan tatapan waswas.

Taufan mengangguk.

"Makanya, jangan nakal-nakal." Taufan beralih menatap Air yang sudah duduk di sofa. "Air juga jangan nangis, ya? Nanti batal juga."

Air tersentak kecil, lantas mengusap matanya supaya tidak jadi mengalirkan air mata. "Air nggak nangis ..."

Melihat adiknya hampir menangis, raut muka Api berubah menyesal. Tanpa pikir panjang, dipeluknya Air.

"Air, maafin Api, ya?" katanya sambil melepaskan pelukan. "Api kan cuma mau Air bangun, biar bisa main bareng. Air jangan nangis."

Air cuma mengangguk pelan. Sementara Taufan menghela napas. Diliriknya jam dinding, ternyata sudah hampir waktu berbuka. Kurang dari 15 menit lagi.

"Ya udah, Air sama Api main berdua, ya?" Taufan berkata sambil mematikan televisi. "Kakak mau bikinin minum dulu buat buka."

"Iyaaa!" Api menyahut ceria, sementara Air lagi-lagi hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Taufan tersenyum, lantas beranjak ke dapur. Ayah dan Bunda sedang pergi berdua. Jadi, dialah yang bertanggung jawab mempersiapkan takjil dan menu berbuka hari ini. Untuknya dan kedua adiknya.

Makanan sudah siap di meja makan sejak sejam yang lalu, tertutup tudung saji. Sekarang tinggal membuat minuman dan menyiapkan sedikit takjil.

Tak lama kemudian, Taufan sudah kembali ke ruang keluarga membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas es sirup rasa jeruk, plus beberapa potong kue basah dan kurma. Api dan Air menatap berbinar-binar saat semua makanan dan minuman itu diletakkan oleh Taufan di atas meja.

"Udah boleh minum, Kak?" tanya Air.

"Eeh, sebentar. Tunggu adzan dulu."

Meskipun bersungut-sungut, Api dan Air menurut. Taufan hampir tertawa melihatnya. Tak sampai semenit kemudian, terdengar bunyi samar yang menggembirakan nun jauh di sana.

 _Dug dug dug!_

"Nah," kata Taufan. "Itu suara ...?"

"Bedug! _Yay_ ~!" Api bersorak.

Di luar, suara adzan Maghrib mulai berkumandang. Bersahut-sahutan, menyejukkan hati setiap insan yang mendengarkannya. Taufan tersenyum ketika kedua adik kecilnya cepat-cepat mendekat ke meja.

"Eit, tunggu dulu!" Taufan berkata mendadak ketika tangan-tangan kecil itu terulur ke arah gelas yang berembun, mengundang siapa pun yang memandang untuk segera menandaskan isinya.

Api menatap Taufan dengan mimik antara memprotes dan kecewa. "Kak Upaaan ... kan udah 'Allahuakbar, Allahuakbar'. Api mau minuuum."

Taufan tertawa. "Boleh, kok. Tapi ... baca doa dulu, dong."

"Oh iya, Api lupa."

Api dan Air duduk di sofa, di samping kanan dan kiri sang kakak.

"Nah, siapa yang mau pimpin baca doa buka puasa?" tanya Taufan.

Api langsung mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi.

"Api mau! Api udah hafal doanya!" Api membanggakan diri.

"Air juga hafal," tiba-tiba Air berkata. "Air juga mau baca doa."

"Api aja!"

"Air aja."

"Nggak mau! Api aja!"

"Eh, udah, udah ... Kok malah rebutan, sih?" Taufan nyaris tertawa geli. "Nanti kita nggak buka-buka, lho. Ya udah, kalian pimpin doanya berdua aja. Bisa, 'kan?"

Api dan Air menatap Taufan, lalu mengangguk kompak. Keduanya pun mengangkat kedua tangan—diikuti Taufan—dan mulai melantunkan doa.

 _"Allahumma laka shumtu wa bikaa amantu wa 'alaa rizqika afthortu dzahabadh dhoma'u wabtallatil'uruuqu wa tsabatal ajru inshaa allaah."_

Seusai membaca doa, Api dan Air langsung mengambil gelas masing-masing dari atas meja. Menghapuskan dahaga yang tertahan selama berjam-jam.

"Kalian pinter banget baca doanya," puji Taufan sambil mengelus sejenak puncak kepala kedua adiknya. Baru kemudian mengambil minum untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ketiga bersaudara itu pun melanjutkan buka puasa mereka dengan kue-kue dan kurma. Sesekali diselingi perbincangan ringan.

"Habis ini, kita sholat Maghrib berjamaah dulu ke masjid," kata Taufan. "Baru nanti makan nasi sama ..."

"Ayam goreng! _Yaaay_ ~!"

Lagi-lagi Api menyela omongan Taufan dengan semangat '45. Taufan tertawa saja, tahu menu hari ini—ayam goreng tepung—memang makanan kegemaran Api dan Air.

"Iya, iya. Nanti kita makan ayam goreng."

"Asyiiik!" Api kembali berseru gembira. "Ayam goreeeng ... Ayam goreeeng ..."

Sementara, Air masih memakan sebutir kurma dengan kalemnya.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Yeah~! _Fic_ keduaku hari ini selesai jugaaa~ \\(^o^)/

 _Featuring_ Taufan dan si kembar ApiAir dari seri "My Family!", salah satu _fic_ _multichapter_ -ku. Buat yang belum pernah baca "My Family!", bolehlah baca mulai sekarang. :"D *dih, promo*

Okeee ... Mari berjuang untuk _prompt_ hari-hari berikutnya.

Yang belum tahu dan mau ikutan tantangan ini, kukasih _prompt_ -nya di bawah, yah.

Bukan _event_ resmi, sih. Aturannya gampang aja. Boleh bikin satu-dua aja atau mau _maso_ semuanya, boleh banget. Nggak harus posting pas di harinya juga. Yang penting diposting or _publish_ selama bulan Ramadhan. Jangan lupa, sertakan keterangan _fic_ -nya buat hari keberapa dan apa _prompt_ -nya.

 _See you, bubye~!_ :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **20.05.2018**

.

* * *

.

.

 **#RamadhanChallenge**

Prompt hari ke-

1\. Sahur

2\. Takjil

3\. Buka puasa

4\. Tadarus/Ngaji

5\. Baju muslim

6\. Sholat Tarawih

7\. Pukul bedug

8\. Ngabuburit

9\. Telat bangun sahur

10\. Bukber/Buka bersama

11\. Petasan

12\. Lapar

13\. Kehabisan jajanan takjil

14\. Berbagi

15\. Kekenyangan

16\. Kelupaan makan/minum siang hari

17\. Buka di luar

18\. Sarung/mukena

19\. Pasar Ramadhan

20\. Sedekah

21\. Tidur

22\. Cari baju Lebaran

23\. Masjid

24\. Kurma

25\. Tobat

26\. Sahur on the road

27\. Opor ayam

28\. Ketupat

29\. Takbiran

30\. Lebaran

.


End file.
